Howl to the Moon
by StoryMakingDragon210
Summary: We all find out that Hige, Kiba and Tsume have some pretty bad pasts and that they mostly catch up to them, but what about Toboe? What happens when his past catches up to him? Here's my sight about it and it might not look like it has anything to do with the anime until later because it's Toboe-centric. Rated T to be safe.


**Me: Hey everyone! This is my first Wolf's Rain fanfic so no flames please!**

**Toboe: read please!**

**Me: (glomps Toboe)**

**Howl to the Moon**

**Prologue**

**?'s POV:**

Red.

That was all that I could see. Red was on and around me. It was sticky and I didn't know why.

All I remember is teeth, yells and really loud cracks.

I whimper as I put pressure on my back paw. It looked funny, it wouldn't move and it hurt real bad.

I pulled it close and walked as best I could to my mom and dad. They were covered in the red stuff that I was, except that they were also in large pools of it.

Never had I been so afraid in my few months of life, even after I found out that my pack wanted me dead for being smaller than them. My mother had said that I was the runt of the litter, but was surprised when I didn't die in the winter months like some of my siblings.

Yes, I knew about death all too well and I was fearing that my parents and my other siblings were dead.

By the time I reached my mother and father, I had seen that my siblings were already dead.

I nudged my father's neck, hoping that he would wake up, but he didn't.

He was dead. He wasn't breathing or waking up, but I could still hear soft panting coming from my mother.

"Mama?" I questioned.

"Yes, dear one?" she asked back with a hacking cough.

"What's going on?"

"Everyone dies in their own time and it seems that mine's almost here," she softly chuckled, "Your father and siblings seem to have already had their time, and I'm about to follow."

"But, what about me?" I asked urgently.

"My little pup; you have too much to live for to die this soon."

"But what about my siblings?"

"They didn't have much to work on like you do."

I was puzzled by that. What could she mean by that?

"Do you remember what to do when someone dies, little one?" she asked after a pause.

I sat to attention stating, "You howl for the ones that are lost."

"Yes," her words dripped with pride, "do that for all of us when I'm done with this life."

"Okay," I said tearfully.

"Sweet pup, I request you of one thing."

"Yes, Mama?" I crawled as close as I could and touched noses with her.

"Find Paradise."

"What's Paradise?"

"It's a place of no death and where everyone is happy."

"Will you be there?"

She chuckled, "Yes, I'll be there."

"How will I find it?"

"You are a wolf and only a wolf can find it by following the scent of Lunar… Flowers…" 

I could tell that she was just about to die and I asked, "When will I see you again?"

"You will see me again when you bring together wolves and humans and find Paradise to relieve the world."

Her breathing slowed to a stop, but I wanted her to be alive to help me find Paradise. I wasn't even a year old and I was trusted to find a place with a scent of which I didn't know where to find.

Regardless, I did as I promised and howled for my family.

I howled for hours, not noticing that an old woman had stopped and looked at me for half an hour until she spoke up.

"It seems that you've been through a lot today haven't you?"

"Y-yes…" I said in the human language.

"Do you have a home?"

"No…" I sniffled.

"You can live with me if you'd like," the lady offered.

"Really?" I wagged my tail.

The old lady chuckled, "Yes, really."

After that, we began walking toward her house until I accidently stepped on my hurting paw. When I yelped in pain, she picked me up and kept walking; I was still pretty small.

"Hey, Lady?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Tabitha, but you can call me Granny," she replied with a smile.

"Granny…" I liked the sound of it.

We reached her house soon after. I was BIG!

We went inside and Granny bandaged up my paw.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I'm too young to have a name."

"I'll think of one for you," she smiled, "Oh! I want to give you something," she left the room, leaving me confused.

While she was gone, I watched as a cat caught a bird and killed it.

I howled sadly as I cried for the bird.

Granny came back a couple minutes later with four metal bracelets.

I slowly ceased my howling as I saw her walk in.

As I sniffled, she put the bracelets she brought on my right front paw.

Soon after she put them on, she said, "I know what your name should be."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Your name is going to mean 'howling'," she told me.

"So what is it?" I asked again in excitement.

She smiled at me, "Your name, from now on, will be…

…

…

…

…

Toboe."

**Wow! That took me less than 30 minutes to type and 4 weeks to write on paper! I feel pretty stupid right now…**

**Anyway! I hope that I did okay on this.**

**Toboe: read and review please! **


End file.
